


Pardon the Interruption, My Dear

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Paladin 'Verse [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, paladin 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June’s not sure she’s too happy with all the noise coming from Neal’s suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon the Interruption, My Dear

June prides herself on her open minded approach to life, particularly since her own life hasn't been easy. Wealth has never made the world colorblind, and she's spent more time in the visitor's room at Rikers, the Metropolitan Corrections Center and Sing-Sing than she really likes to think about. 

So, when Neal starts keeping company with a very much married man, she closes her eyes and just pretends that he is merely working with the handsome, smart and rather fierce Peter Burke until three in the morning. 

And their work requires some rather strenuous physical exertion. 

And they need to move furniture around on a regular basis. 

Maybe they are practicing Parkour or Krav Maga or something. 

She knows what they are doing, and she really can't bring herself to express either approval or disapproval. If only Peter weren't a married man...

Six months after this thing between Neal and Peter became a little too obvious (Peter wasn't even making a pretense of leaving before dawn, going home to change clothes and come back again), Elizabeth Burke shows up at her door. June had heard about Peter's amazing wife from Neal, from Mozzie, and even from Peter himself. And the utter love and adoration in his voice when he speaks about her make his affair with Neal all the more puzzling.

“I’m sorry to land on your doorstep so late in the evening.” Elizabeth is smiling and holds out her hand to June. “I hope I haven’t disturbed you.”

June is not surprised at how lovely Peter’s wife is, but she does find it strange that she could pass as Neal’s sister - their coloring and bone structure is so similar - it’s in the cheeks and the eyes. June puts on her best face - the one that’s gotten around overly aggressive NYPD officers, district attorneys and some of her late husband’s less friendly associates. But she’s nervous all the same. It’s after eleven on a Saturday night, and it’s only been a few minutes since the noises coming from her guest quarters ceased. She girds her loins as Byron was wont to say, and gets ready for a very ugly scene.

“No, my dear, not at all. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Neal’s told me a lot about you and of course, so has Peter.”

“I want to thank you again for allowing Peter to turn your terrace in to a tropical oasis - it made for a very memorable anniversary.” Elizabeth had certainly thanked her - a bottle of fine Champagne and a lovely note arrived not two days after that evening.

June smiles at Elizabeth, a little sick at heart. “What can I do for your tonight, my dear.”

“I need to see my husband - he left me a message that he’s here with Neal.”

June manages to keep her voice light and steady. “Yes, they’ve been here most of the day. Must be working on a big case.”

Elizabeth grins. “A big case...that’s what they call it these days?”

June blinks but doesn’t say anything. Is it possible that Peter’s wife knows about her husband and Neal? Is it possible that she approves, or at least doesn’t mind?

“Can I go up?” Elizabeth gestures towards the staircase.

“I’ll go with you.” June leads the way and when they get to the fourth floor, she lightly knocks, knowing better than to just walk in on her tenant at this hour of the night. 

Neal opens the door, not even bothering to ask who is there. He’s wearing just bathrobe and pajama bottoms, his hair slicked back from a recent shower. He smiles at June, but the expression in his eyes is one of puzzlement - after all, she doesn’t usually disturb him at this time of night. 

“Pardon the interruption, my dear, but Peter has a visitor.” She steps slowly to one side to reveal Elizabeth Burke.

The wattage in Neal’s smile increases a thousandfold when he sees her. “When did you get home?” The joy in his voice is unmistakable and he reaches out to take her into his arms. He runs his hand down her hair and cups her cheek - the gesture of a lover more than a friend. “Peter said you were booked on the 8:30 am flight tomorrow morning. We were going to meet you at JFK.”

June watches as Elizabeth just relaxes into Neal’s body. “I was able to get out on an earlier flight. My keys are at home and figured it would be easier to just get dropped off here.” She turns back to June, “I’ve left my luggage at your front door. I hope you don’t mind.”

Neal kisses Elizabeth lightly on the lips and ushers her into the apartment. “I’ll go down and get your bags. You wait here and surprise Peter. He’s in the shower, but should be out in a minute.” 

June walks back down, Neal trailing behind her. Everything is clear now. Crystal clear and she couldn’t be happier for the three of them. 

And for herself.

__

FIN


End file.
